


Monopoly and Hot Chocolate

by Pup200



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, No Smut, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup200/pseuds/Pup200
Summary: That's all that happens, really.Summary:No one is even sure how it happened, but Remus and Patton become fast friends after meeting one another.Logan and Janus knew that their emotional friends would connect, they just weren't aware how much they would bond so easily.Some small hints of Remus/Patton, if you squint. Also, I will be writing more of these two, I just love them sm-
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Monopoly and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I should mention that I didn't look at a reference for the board itself, just the cards. 
> 
> I was busy writing, alright-
> 
> So if the board is off, that's why lol-

No one is even sure how it happened, but Remus and Patton become fast friends after meeting one another.  
Logan and Janus knew that their emotional friends would connect, they just weren't aware how much they would bond so easily.

It was a game night, only Logan was busy with work, Janus helping him. Roman and Virgil were binging Disney movies in the living room, and Patton and Remus decided to play Monopoly.

Remus sat on the ground, waiting for his bestie to set up the game. Rocking back and forth, he fiddled with his cthulhu onesie and watched as Patton set up the board game, Patton looking eager to play.  
"So!" He gently said, his hands clapping together softly. It was a habit that he picked up from Roman, so he always did it when explaining things. "What piece are you picking?" "The ship!" Remus said, giggling. "Because it reminds me of the Titanic, and you know what happened to it!" He cackled, and Patton shook his head. "I'll choose the cute little doggy, and now we need our payment!" Patton paused. "Wait, should I be banker? Or you?" Remus shook his head. "I can barely managed staying still, I doubt I could manage money." Patton giggled. "Yeah, but I can't stay still either!"  
Roman rolled his eyes, smiling at the two sides talking. Virgil nudges him. "Maybe we should help?" "No. Patton can be a banker, we're almost done with Muluan anyway!"

After figuring out roles, Patton being banker, and Remus being just a normal player, they both settled on 500 cash to start. Patton moved first, rolling a 12, and moving the appropriate spot, getting a chest card. He looked, and got a "get out of jail free" card, keeping it for himself.  
Remus rolled, and got a 16.

He landed in jail, him laughing. "Oh my gosh! That's hilarious. The Titanic is in a prison!" Patton thought about it, before saying. "Yeah, I guess he just didn't sink low enough when it came to crashing!" Before covering his mouth, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. Remus's eyes widened, and he cackled, loudly. "Oh my god! You-You-Patton I- HA-"  
Roman's eyes widened, Virgil snorting before laughing. "Patton! That-That joke wasn't very… good!" Roman got up, Virgil looking at him between laughs. "I am going to finish our binge in my room. Virgil, you can come with if you want. If not, we can end it for tonight." "No-No I'll come with- pffft-I'll keep watching, Ro."

The pair left, leaving Remus and Patton pretty much by themselves. Remus soon calmed down, having to wait the turn out, Patton rolling again. "I didn't know you could tell jokes like that, Paddon!" Patton nods, a little surprised himself. "Yeah, I didn't even mean to! I just wanted to make a joke, but I didn't think…" Patton rolled a 15, his thoughts trailing off. He moved, landing on a railroad station. 

Patton looked at his money, and realized he had enough to buy it, but he wouldn't have a lot left over. "Hmm. I guess… I guess I'll buy it." He paid the proper amount, and placed the money paid back into the bank's circulation. Remus was still in jail, and pouted. "I wanna be able to play-" Patton looked away, giving a polite cough as he quickly gave the "get out of jail free" card to Remus, who looked thrilled. "Oh, look what I have! I knock out the guards and get out free!" Patton giggles, smiling happily. "Hehe, alrighty. Your turn, Remmy." "'Remmy'?" Remus said, pausing to look at Patton. "Yeah? Or do you prefer kiddo, or just Remus-" "Call me whatever you like, Paddon." He joke-flirted, causing Patton to blush. "O-Oh? Well, Remmy it is-" Remus giggled, leaning over to poke Patton's red cheeks. "Boop." He said, rolling and getting a 3, landing on a pink property. "I'll buy." Remus handed over the money. 

The game went smoothly, both of them tieing near the end, Remus ultimately winning due to Patton's lack of property and houses towards the end, him saying in his defense that "I was saving up for hotels!" But never minded losing anyways. 

Patton got up, stretching and yawning. It was still a little later into the afternoon, and it was getting a tad bit cold in the room, so Patton had a great idea. 

"I'm going to make hot chocolate!" He gasped, bouncing in place. Remus looked excited. "Oooh! I'll bring my most comfy blankets, and we can watch dumb horror movies!" "I love that!" Patton says, grinning with the same energy as Remus. 

Patton then quickly headed to the kitchen, finding the hot cocoa mix and boiling some water, looking for candy canes (if he or Remus hadn't eaten them all, anyway), finding enough for them both. 

Remus, on the other hand, was grabbing his most prized, comfortable blankets, his T-Rex slippers sliding him all around his room, grabbing a plush octopus and frog from his bed as well. 

Re-entering the living room with his haul, Remus set up a rather comfy looking nest area on the floor, complete with the couch's pillows, the blankets from earlier, and the plushies on both sides, Remus sitting near the frog one. 

Patton came out with steaming cups of hot chocolate, each with little marshmallows that he also found, and two candy canes in each cup. "What movie are we watching?" Patton sat down, getting situated and grabbing a light green blanket with white dots, squeezing the octopus plush. He took a sip as Remus opened Netflix, shrugging. "I dunno, I guess we'll look for the worst one and just agree?" Remus sipped his drink, waiting for Patton to reply.  
Patton adjusted his cat onesie's hood as he nodded. "That'll be fine, Remmy."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goddddd the fluffff
> 
> Hi yes these are my babies, Patton and Remus
> 
> (Also, reason why Patton is spelled 'Paddon' by Remus is bc: Pads. Period Pads. Thems the joke. Sorry-)


End file.
